Electronic devices may include batteries or other portable power sources. Certain batteries may be subject to swelling, expanding, or otherwise changing form over time. For example, batteries may swell or otherwise react to thermal events, age, corrosion, damage to components of the batteries, and other factors. Damaged batteries, or batteries that have been used a number of times, may still be charged at charging voltages that do not mitigate any potential adverse effects or further damage to the batteries. In addition, in some instances, battery charging policies may need to be modified without having to implement modifications at individual devices. Accordingly, remote configuration of certain battery settings may be desired.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. Different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.